


TAEKOOK AU // SECRET

by Boravk



Category: ARMY - Fandom, kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Sex, Smut, Transexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boravk/pseuds/Boravk
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	TAEKOOK AU // SECRET

Nunca habían pasado de unos besos sin la más mínima carga sexual, pero ahora, cada vez que besaba los carnosos labios de Taehyung se sentía bien consigo mismo, sentía que aquellos brazos que acariciaban su cadera ardían contra su piel, sentía que necesitaba más de aquella boca y de esas manos, se sentía ansioso por tener a Taehyung.

El mayor no pasó por alto como el pelinegro iba subiendo la intensidad de los besos a la vez que inconscientemente parecía comenzar un vaivén sobre su pelvis, su mente se nublaba un poco más a la vez que sus sentidos se agudizaron; aquella piel blanca y suave le volvía loco, los pequeños jadeos que se escapaban de la boca del menor cada vez que se separaba para volver a besarle le hacía querer más.

necesitaban más.

Un gemido sonoro les hizo separarse del otro

-yo no he sido

-yo tampoco Tae…al menos no aún – dijo tapándose el rostro

-¿no aún?- dijo levantando una ceja confuso

-no…quiero más…hazme gemir, delirar, hazme tuyo Tae…-dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras se mecía en las piernas del chico, notando perfectamente como, tras esas palabras el miembro del mayor se hizo notar contra él

-dios… ¿tu…estás seguro? Quiero decir, nunca has querido ir más allá de besos y pequeños roces

-después de mucho tiempo he conseguido sentirme bien…no voy a mentirte, al principio pensaba que jugarías conmigo y me dejarías tras tirarte al chico con vagina…pero, dejé de pensar así…hace bastante de hecho, tus ojos, como me miras, como me cuidas, como me amas, quiero todo contigo, hazme sentir tan amado como tú solo sabes hacer, hazme tuyo…

De un momento para otro las posiciones se invirtieron, quedando Jungkook abajo y Taehyung arriba, a escasos centímetros del la boca del chico, con sus brazos apoyados en los laterales para poder repartir su peso.

-me ofende que pienses eso de mi…jamás haría eso, no podía… no soy de ese tipo de tío, aunque en parte entiendo que pensaras eso…has debido de pasar de todo, lo siento amor…conmigo no sentirás más miedo ni dolor; déjame amarte y cuidarte…por favor…te quiero tanto Jungkookie

Ambos se miraron sin volver a decir nada más; son de esos momentos donde no hace falta las palabras para saber qué quiere decir y que siente tu pareja; sus ojos no se separaron del otro hasta que tuvieron que cerrarlos a causa de que sus bocas se volviesen a juntar en un sediento y necesitado beso.

Las prendas de ambos fueron despojadas por el otro en cuestión de minutos, la necesidad de sentirse piel con piel era más grande que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento; sus manos acariciando el cuerpo del otro, dejando un camino ardiente por donde pasasen sus dedos, haciendo sus cuerpos temblar ante la magnífica sensación que les brindaban sus besos, sus caricias.

Taehyung besaba el cuello del chico, dejando leves mordiscos a medida que iba bajando hacia sus clavículas, deleitándose con los jadeos y pequeños gemidos que salían de la boca de su chico.

-Jungkookie… ¿puedo?-dijo acariciando por encima la tela del binder que el menor llevaba puesto

-tu… ¿de verdad quieres? ¿No estarás incómodo?

-¿por qué iba a estarlo? En todo caso yo debería preguntarte eso…ante todo quiero tu comodidad

-yo…siempre tuve inseguridades con este cuerpo, tu has sido el primero que verme así, en mirarme sin hacerme sentir un bicho raro, me has hecho volver a sentir y confiar en las personas, te debo todo cariño-dijo volviendo a unir sus bocas

-déjame…déjame hacerte sentir bien, déjame darte todo el amor que tengo para ti

Jungkook le miró a los ojos con los suyos propios vidriosos, asintiendo para el chico que tenía en frente, incorporándose un poco hasta tener acceso al cierre y deshacerse de él.

Taehyung tumbó con cuidado al chico, quitándole del todo la prenda, dejando de cintura para arriba completamente desnudo; volvió a besarlo, deseando que pudiera notar cuánto le amaba, relajando así todo su cuerpo que se encontraba tenso al descubrirse por completo a su novio.

Acarició todo su cuerpo, desde la perfecta cintura del menor hasta su pecho, mientras que con su boca se encontraba lamiendo el lóbulo del mismo, volviendo a oír los jadeos de placer del chico.

Taehyung bajó sus besos por las clavículas hasta llegar a esos hermosos pezones rosados que tenía el pelinegro, sin dudarlo mucho se metió uno de ellos en su boca, lamiendo de forma circular la base y dejando pequeñas lamidas en la punta antes de morderlo con suavidad.

El gemido que salió de Jungkook le hizo repetir lo mismo, pero con el contrario, mientras que con su mano libre masajeaba el botón libre, consiguiendo que el chico bajó suya se estremeciera y de su boca tan solo saliese ‘’ah…ah…más’’; sus cuerpos comenzaron a crear un roce delicioso en sus zonas íntimas aun cubiertas por la ropa interior.

Ante aquella fricción ambos comenzaron a gemir más alto, mientras Jungkook se abrazaba a la espalda del mayor, Taehyung seguía jugando a su antojo con los pezones del chico, deleitándose cuando su nombre salía de la boca contraria en forma de súplica ‘’más…Tae…más por favor’’ fueron las palabras que hicieron que el castaño no aguantase más y bajase sus besos hacia el abdomen, mientras aprovechaba para sacarle la ropa interior a este; para segundos después, despojarse de las suyas propias.

Quedando ambos desnudos ante los ojos del contrario; se miraron en silencio, admirando el cuerpo que tenían delante.

-hermoso, eres tan precioso amor-dijo con adoración el mayor antes de acercarse de nuevo al rostro del chico para besarle como si fuera la primera vez

Las manos del acanelado acariciaban los muslos y piernas del pelinegro, el cual se derretía ante las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Ambos gimieron en la boca del otro cuando el mayor tocó el micro pene del pelinegro y éste alzó la pelvis como respuesta en busca de más contacto

-joder…estás tan mojado

-cállate y tócame como es debido- dijo soltando un gruñido en la boca del chico

-¿a…así?

Jungkook río enternecido ante el mar de emociones que sentía y la cara de concentración que tenía Taehyung en hacerle sentir bien.

-ven…-el pelinegro metió su mano entre sus cuerpos hasta dar con la de Taehyung, con tranquilidad le guió para que este pudiera hacer con sus dedos el movimiento que este buscaba-a-así… ¿puedes?-dijo soltando su mano de la del mayor, llevándola ahora al miembro erecto de Taehyung, comenzando a masturbarle con lentitud-mhg…sí…ahí Tae-dijo sin dejar de mover su pelvis mientras dejaba dulces gemidos en la boca del castaño

Sus besos subían el ritmo cada vez que volvían a juntar sus bocas, sus manos haciendo maravillas en el miembro de su pareja, llenándose de placer juntos.

-m-más Tae…hazme tuyo ya…ah…ah-dijo sin poder parar de jadear en el cuello del mayor

-¿por donde quieres…?

-yo…creo que es mejor anal… no creo que te sea cómodo penetrarme por delante-dijo mordiéndose el labio nervioso

-¿por qué iba a incomodarme?

-eres gay…tú…nunca antes lo has hecho con una chica

-eh, sí, así es, y no tengo pensado tirarme a una tía

-entonces por detr…

-déjame terminar, no voy a hacerlo con una chica; ahora mismo no voy a acostarme con una chica, quiero hacerle el amor a mi novio…sin importarme que sea un pene o una vagina lo que tenga entre las piernas

-Taehyung…

-¿Por qué desconfías de ti mismo? Eres un chico, no te compares con una chica en estos momentos, ni nunca por el hecho de tener vagina ¿sí? No pienso en ningún momento que voy a hacerlo con una mujer, esto es nuevo para mi también, pero juntos lo superaremos, solo quiero darte placer, que disfrutemos ambos…así que amor, tu dices

-yo...por delante- dijo finalmente para después gemir en alto cuando su novio se posicionó e hizo presión en su entrada mientras le besaba

Sus manos se entrelazaron, sus ojos se encontraron justo cuando Taehyung comenzó a introducirse en él, gimiendo sin vergüenza ninguna el nombre del otro cuando ya le penetró por completo.

Lentamente Taehyung comenzó a dejar pequeñas embestidas, mientras jadeaba al sentir la humedad y estrechez que su novio le brindaba en ese momento.  
Jungkook movió sus caderas en busca de más contacto, consiguiendo al momento que Taehyung aumentase la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Sus movimientos compenetrados, el sonido de sus pieles al chocar, la sensación de ser amado y no de ser simple sexo, aquello era simplemente etéreo para ambos.

Taehyung incorporó de nuevo sus dedos hasta el micro pene del otro, podía sentir lo excitado que se encontraba en aquel momento; haciéndolo delirar cuando su mano comenzó a moverse de la forma que el menor le había dicho, viendo como el cuerpo del menor temblaba y este curvaba su espalda debido al placer que le daba aquella doble estimulación.

Entre jadeos, gemidos, palabras de amor, sus cuerpo compenetrados, encajando como si de un puzzle se tratase; ambos llegaron a la vez al orgasmo, abrazando el cuerpo del otro mientras el placer arrasaba en sus cuerpos y con unos ‘’te amo’’ que terminaron de completar el momento, puro éxtasis.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó el mayor tras salir del interior del pelinegro y tumbarse a su lado, agarrando su cintura

-horrible, follas de puta pena- dijo sin pelos en la lengua

-¿Qué? ¿e-enserio?

-imbécil, cómo me preguntas qué tal si no he parado de gemir tu nombre y pedirte más; ha sido maravilloso, idiota-dijo girándose para después dejar un fugaz beso en los labios del castaño

-tonto…y bueno, no sabía que después del sexo te vuelves sarcástico, pensaba que me alabarías

-vaya…no sabía que te subiera el ego después del sexo, pensaba que estarías diciéndome cuanto te ha gustado

-me ha encantado bebé…te quiero…tanto tanto tanto

-yo también te quiero Tae…gracias por todo de veras

Estuvieron un tiempo recostados, dejando que sus cuerpos volvieran a recobrar sus fuerzas.

-Tae…igual es algo raro…pero…¿te importaría si alguna vez soy yo el activo?

-¿cómo? Quiero decir cómo vas a hacerlo

-hay prótesis para chicos transexuales…sirven para entre otros mantener relaciones sexuales…es que…digamos que no me gusta recibir siempre…me gusta jugar ¿entiendes?  
-entiendo… y bueno ¿Cuándo has dicho que vamos a por ella?

-tengo que terminar de ahorrar…son muy caras

-también puedo pagar parte…total será para placer de ambos y además ¡vas a follarte mi lindo trasero!- dijo para acabar en risas con su novio

Después de aquel acto ambos comprendieron una cosa en común; el sexo no tiene genero, no importa lo que tuviera, lo importante era la persona y cuidarla y amarla con todo su ser en ese acto tan íntimo lleno de amor


End file.
